Meeting Old Friends
by xX May Taniyama Xx
Summary: Mai decides to go back to her previous job when Naru leaves for England. While Mai was working she bumped into... some old friends of her's.
1. Old Faces

**This is my first time doing a fanfic so please tell me where anything bad is or if I need to make **

**it more interesting,ect.**

**I think I'm suppose to do this but I don't know so ill say it anyway,Ghost Hunt and Black Cat don't belong to me **

**even though I wish they did. **

Present

**Past/Flashback **

Dreams

(Mai's POV)

Its been two long years since I last saw Kazuya Shibuya A.K.A Oliver Davis A.K.A Noll A.K.A Naru or what ever the hell you want to call that heartless bastard. His final parting words still ring in my head. When ever I think about SPR , my mind always and I mean always comes back to him saying **" Do you** **love me or Gene?"**and then he left without letting me get the chance to even reply. That was the last time I saw everyone.

Since I was getting bored with my appearance,I changed it one and a half years ago to mid-thigh length (still cinnamon colour) straight hair with wavy ends,my eyes have turned to a more caramel colour. I wear an ankle length black trench coat,black jeans,black high heel boots which I find strangely easy to run in and a grey tank top with lace at the top.

After SPR disbanded I decided to go back to my old job as a … Sweeper ...and before I became a sweeper I used to be a Chronos Number, I was number III and was best friend with Train.

* * *

><p>I'm now at the moment running through town trying to catch my bounty called 'Kojiro Hideaki' and DEFINTLY lives up to his name,'Hard ass'. I'm now chasing him through a tight, narrow alleyway in a deserted town only to get his bounty of 2,000,000 yen but he is just being so stu- * bang* bang *<p>

I took a little while to process what had just happened,untill a familiar voice shouted "Oi Mai,when did you become a sweeper again?"

I looked up from the lifeless body of Kojiro Hideaki to come face to face with burning eyes of gold...

Train.


	2. The Choice

**Hey,I'm back with a new chapter even though I know this crossover wont turn out good.**

**I don't own Ghost Hunt or Black Cat but I wish I do.**

**Time to get on with the BAD story! **

(Mai's POV)

...Train.

I'm baffled for words. I haven't seen Train practically for over 4 years and now he just pops out of the blue and kills my bounty...HANG ON A MINUTE...That was MY bounty not his,and now he's gone and killed him.

"You killed my bloody bounty!" I screeched

"If you join us I'll let you have the money."Train countered

"Okay,only if I get the money...wait,who's US?"I was very puzzled on who 'us' could be because as long as could remember Train was only open with Saya and me but now Saya's dead and we only just saw each other again,I thought he'd be in a depressed state.

"Sven and Eve, and Rinslet sometimes joins us three,"Train responded "But it's mainly Sven,Eve and me"

I thought for a minuet or two,its been years since I last saw Sven and Eve but not Rinslet 'cause I saw her robbing the safe in my previous bounty's house...

**Flashback... **

**I'm by the buffet table wearing this beautiful yet god forsaken uncomfortable black dress made of silk going down to mid-thigh with a mix size of jewels on the V neck strap with three silver bracelets on my right wrist,white-gold cross earrings stopping half way by my cheeks and black platform high heels. **

**My thoughts keep going back to something like 'just got to capture Rei Kaien then I can be on my way to claim the money and freedom of this dress'. I was brought out of my thoughts to look at a girl who somewhat,looks like Rinslet but it cant be her because she has long blond hair so maybe a sister of hers. Curiosity has finally got to me so I started walking to this familiar women. She must of noticed me because she started walking away into this room with padlocks which were suddenly found on the ground...There's only one person who can move that quick,Rinslet. **

"**Your diffidently a lot quicker then before...Rinslet"And with that spoken she finally saw me leaning on the door frame. **

"**How do you know my name and who are you?"Rinslet sacredly replied holding a gun up to me. **

"**Have you really forgotten me...Its me...Maia"My whole first name slipped out my mouth before I could think to say Mai.**

"**Mai...Mai...Mai how on earth could I forget you,your like the daughter I never had"Rinslet kept chanting that sentence for nearly a minuet until I decided to bring her out of her trance by saying "Are you going to break into the safe or not because ive got to go and get my bounty in jail?"**

"**Ah,sorry Mai,maybe we can catch up some other time?"After those words came out of her mouth we both got back to doing our jobs. **

Present

I got to the conclusion that ill join them and heck maybe they'll forgive me for what I did...

"Fine ill work with you guys again"I replied but I accidentally had a ting of guilt in my voice and I really don't want people to pity me, like when I had my emotional break down because of Na-Oliver.

"I already forgave you when you told us the reason you did that and I don't do pity. You are one of the people who know me best and I'm one of the people who knows you best,So don't even think about carrying all of that burden."Train sternly replied.

"I can always count on you Train,oh,and Maya. You both are always supporting me and helping me and I thank you for that." 

"Just don't forget me and your twin are always here for you,even if Maya can be a bit annoying"

"I'll remember that for the future-" "And Present" Train decidedly chose to cut in.


	3. Maya this! Maya that!

**Yo! **

**I'm really sorry that this chapter is short but I've been typing up different parts for all of my story's in all of the free time that I have!**

**I'll try and update quicker but this month is filled with exams so it will take a little longer until I can update!**

**I don't own Black Cat or Ghost Hunt!**

XxxxXXxxXXxx~XXxxXXxxXXxx~Meeting Old Friends~xxXXxxXXxxXX~xxXXxxXXxxXX

Mai's POV

"Yeah,yeah,whatever you say" I replied irritatedly because Train decide to cut me of while I was in the middle of my sentence.

"Mai!If Maya was still around you would of got a kick up the backside." Train quickly retorted.

"Key word is 'was',I may see her in my dreams but that doesn't stop me from doing what I want to do or saying what I want to say." I stated curtly.

I noticed his eyes were starting to gather a lot of emotion in them; Hurt ,Anger ,Despair ,Guilt ,Rage ,Sadness and... Love.

'So much love that will NEVER belong to me' I thought, pushing all the agony that came with that single thought and focusing back into reality

"You will NOT do anything you want to do. Last time I let you do what you wanted to do without anyone looking over you, you suddenly came up with a really 'smart' idea about attempting suicide because you couldn't handle the remorse of your sisters death. When I found you, you had already shot yourself in the bath, luckily you only grazed your heart in the process. If Maya was alive at that time-"

"Maya this,Maya that! If Maya 'was' alive I wouldn't of been in that state of sorrow. I'm glad I'm still alive 'cause that means I can kill that scoundrel who went out of there way to kill May. And for god sake Train, I've learnt to live in the present so why don't you learn to live in the present as well!" I was by now taking big breaths to calm myself down.'I should have known that Train was in love with May,' I continued thinking 'but what does May have that I don't? I'm guessing this is what Na-Oliver felt with all those girls throwing themselves at him but the only difference is, is that Oliver figured out the difference between him and Gene.'

"Mai..." Train decided to stop himself which made me curious.

"Instead of arguing, why don't we catch up on what we've missed?" I said trying to get a conversation going.

"OK. Sven and Eve are at 'Diner Down', it's not that far from here." He said, while dragging me in the direction of the diner.

"Why don't we have a race there instead, since I know where that diner is already BUT first we have to get the money for MY bounty!" I exclaimed on 'MY', but it was mine to start with.

"Fine..." Train grumbled, letting go of my hand and went to pick up the lifeless body of Kojiro Hideaki. Train slung him over his shoulder and started walking to the nearest place to get my money for my bounty. " Hurry up Mai!" Train shouted at me. I shook my head to get rid of any thoughts that I knew were coming and started running towards Train but went back to a walking pace once I caught up with him.

XxTime SkipxX

We finally got to the diner after a 6 mile run, which nearly killed me! And Train said the diner wasn't far from where we were... Damn liar! We both entered at the same time, panting like we were dying. I looked around to try and find Sven and Eve who were in the far corner talking like there was no tomorrow. 'What is it with people being in a hurry these days!' I thought to myself.

"Hurry up, Liar." I said, while walking towards Sven and Eve, who saw me and Train causing them to wave. Train and me walked over and sat down, Train was beside Sven who was facing Eve and I was beside Eve facing Train.

"So what have you guys been doing?" I spoke, breaking the silence...


End file.
